Do-Over
by Theabomination
Summary: They say there are no such things as do-overs. At least that's what zero Kiryu thought, that is until he made a wish on a star, and he finds himself back in time. He's been given a second chance to make things right, one do-over. Will he make it count? (Please read the Authors Note I'll explain what's up there for those who had followed, favorited, and alerted :D)
1. The wish

**Do over**

* * *

They say you can't change the past, they say there's no such thing as a due-over, and that what's done is done….right? That's what zero Kiryu thought and more than anything, he wanted to change the past to save his brother's life, but that's just not possible…right? Well, that is until he makes a wish and finds that he's been given one do-over, one more chance to make things right and change the future and save his brother's life.

Will he be able to do it? Will Ichiru be saved? How much will change? Read to find out.

* * *

**I do not own vampire knight or any of the characters, if I did, something like this would happen. :D **

* * *

**Rating: this is rated M for yaoi and incest of course, and a future lemon or two on the side. ; D but don't worry, it contains humor as well since I love doing funny things in my stories….even though I seem to fail epically. T_T**

**Pairings: This has minor kanameXzero moments and minor YuukiXzero moments as well as other minor pairings but it focuses more on ZeroXIchiru. **

**Think of it as an "I'm sorry" for deleting my story "oh so sinful yet oh so sweet". But I promised I'd keep my promise about the yaoi – and fluff- didn't I? I'll still keep at it just enjoy this story I whipped up for your enjoyment and my pleasure. :D **

**Reviews would be nice, ne? **

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

What's done is done.

You can't change the past; you can't erase it or re-write it, you can't hide it or pretend it didn't happen, you certainly can't run from it or try to forget it.

And there are most certainly no such things as a do-over.

Right?

At least, that's what zero Kiryu thought.

But what if….There was this one magically way you could? What if you could go back in time and change your past, gain what's been lost, get back what's been stolen? What if there was such a thing as a second chance?

What if there was such a thing as a do-over?

Well, for zero Kiryu, the impossible becomes the possible and he soon finds himself back in time to the time where it all began, he's been given one more chance to change history and possible save his brother's life.

One do-over, one chance

And it all started…..with a wish on a star.

* * *

Lying on the hard and hardly comfortable bed, zero stared up at his ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. A place where he used to think he could be safe, from what he used to be told but now…now, it was like a prison for him. Trapped between reality and what could have been, he felt like he was losing his sanity little by little, and that wasn't for the fact that he was a thin line between losing it and becoming a level E.

A single thought echoed in his mind

_I'm….scared_

And a familiar voice he almost wished were real sounded right after it

_If you have a place you can be feel safe….you'll be all right even if scary things happen. _

Tsk, almost.

The person that voice belong to was gone, she wasn't here anymore. The girl he once called a friend, the girl he had once loved, was never real, it was just…..

_Zero! I will be your ally!_

Zero squeezed his eyes shut and forced the memory to go away before opening his eyes again and stared hard up at the ceiling. No….She was never "that" yuuki to begin with. It was all a setup, a game you could say, right from the very beginning. That's all it was for that bastard kuran, always has been and always will be. He should have seen it coming; maybe if he had….things would be different. Heh, he could have changed a lot more important things than that if he had only done more than he had.

_Zero….._

Zero's eyes widened and he jolted up in his bed and quickly scanned the room for the source of the familiar voice. Yes that voice was very familiar, only because it sounded like an imitation of his own voice but at the same time it was clearly different. This voice was gentle, and soft unlike his, the same voice he grew up with.

B-BMP

His hand immediately flew up to his chest and griped his shirt, beneath the wrinkles on clothes and pale skin laid his aching heart. His grip grew harder when a somewhat unwanted memory played in his head.

_You've become a different being now….But I still feel comfortable with you. _

His grip grew harder, his nails digging in his skin drawing blood which really wasn't helping the situation he was currently in. he couldn't make the voices stop, and he couldn't make them go away. No matter how hard he tried to make it stop….it wouldn't.

_Its proof….that we….were once one embryo_

He gritted his teeth and his hands went directly to his head and gripped it, like he could block the oncoming thoughts from coming. But that was stupid of him….

_Zero…Devour…What remains of my life…_

B-BMP

"…N-No." zero choked out, it hurt, it all hurt so much. Why? Why did he have to die? He didn't deserve to die! "…Ichiru…"

_Please don't die…I don't want to lose anybody else!_

_Hearing that makes me happy…I thought I was already dead in your heart. _

How could he say that? He always had a place in his heart, no….In fact, he had his heart. He knew, ever since he was younger, that ichiru had his heart. Had? Past tense?

_Father and mother…did watch over you…and love you. _

_I know. And so did zero. _

No…ichiru still had his heart, always had and always will. But because of who he was, of what he was, he couldn't confess those sinful feelings, not to yuuki and certainly not to his younger brother. Neither knew about them and that was for the best he guessed.

No…

_Ichiru! This is wrong! _

_Is it? _

Perhaps his brother did know of his feelings all along, maybe he had, maybe he didn't. But too little too late, what he failed to tell his brother…..maybe…..that could've saved them but again, too little too late. Just like all those other times he could have spoken up to change something but he remained quiet and let harm come his way. Like always.

_If that's what you believe, zero….Then live! _

Because they say the truth can set you free….But at the same time….it can also hold you back and bring you down. What he couldn't say, what he wouldn't say, what he didn't say, he wanted to say right now. But, still, it was a little late for that. It wasn't like his spirit was going to magically appear beside him so he could have a regular yet still heart-warming conversation.

_And fulfill your goal. _

The truth can haunt you, torture you, hurt you, and destroy you. That's why we don't say what we really mean, that's why we lie. I guess, the secrets we keep are just another part of human selfishness.

_Zero, there are things we can't tell each other because we're so close. It's difficult. _

_Yeah….it is. _

Zero opened his eyes and stared painfully out into space, the thoughts just kept on coming, reminding of the past, of the lives he couldn't save, re-opening his deep wounds all over again. Why?

_Little by little…the wheels started to turn….slowly…_

His brother died for him.

_And little by little…._

He was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Maybe he could have saved him, he could have helped him but instead he failed like he did so many other times. Maybe….if he had just told him his feelings when they were younger, none of this would had happened. He wouldn't have had broken his brothers heart, and fallen for that girl who was actually a pureblood and so many of his precious people would still be alive.

_The wheels started to move out of sync _

Zero turned his head and stared out the window, so many beautiful stars were out tonight, he actually loved night time, especially when the sky was clear like this. He got out of bed and stood up walking towards the window and opened it, letting himself be enveloped in the cool air that sent a shiver down his spine, cold but pleasurable none the less.

Even though he knew there was no way he could actually go back in time, he couldn't help but wonder what it'd would be like, how different things would be.

"….Ah!" zero found himself mesmerized by the sight of a shooting star in the sky. He had never seen one before, when he was younger he was told of how, if you were to ever see a shooting star, you could make a wish, any wish, and there are chances they'll come true. But that…..was a very long time ago, he was 20 years old now, that naïve belief in having your wishes come true if you wish on a star had been tarnished by the realities of adulthood and other hardships along with any other hopeful belief that fate would be as kind to a person, to a creature like him.

But, even if he believed that were true, he found himself already wishing, deep within his heart, with his soul, _If…there really were….such a thing as…a second chance….as a do-over…I'd use it to save you ichiru….to be with you once more…._He wished deep in his mind, deep in his heart. He then laughed bitterly under his breath, "I'm so stupid…." He whispered sadly, giving one last look at the star filled sky, he went back inside closing his window and his curtains and laid back down on his bed listening to it creek.

He didn't even get under the covers or change into his pajamas; he just laid there staring at the wall before he felt his eye-lids begin to get heavier and heavier until he couldn't keep them open anymore as time went on. He found himself falling asleep, his wish still lingering in his heart.

Little did he know, that the next moment he opens his eyes….his life would change or rather….he would be given a second chance to change it himself.

A second chance.

A do-over.

* * *

**Wow, long Prologue huh? I hope you liked it so far, if not then I guess I'll try harder on the next chapter. This story will have some bits of humor here and there because….I'm trying to practice on my comedy – and epically failing in the process- *sweatdrop***

**This really is an apology, I'm just working on new stories for everyone and I WILL re-do "oh so sinful yet oh so sweet" but it's going to be a one-shot instead. And I'll be working harder than ever to get chapters into my old stories for everyone. So please be just a bit more patient. **

**Argh! I'm talking too much. Sorry, anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please do review for me and give me your opinion on this. Should I continue? Do you want more? TELL MAMA! DX **

**-Crazylady out-**


	2. Be careful what you wish for

**Here is the first chapter to my story "Do-over" everyone! I'm glad a people like it already, even if it were only a few so far. It's better than nothing I guess! :D Anyways, thank you to those that read and especially reviewed for this story, it is much appreciated! *Bows***

**This chapter may seem pretty short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise. **

**Anyways, here it is. Please enjoy and don't forget to review for mama! XD **

**Oh by the way, I do not own vampire knight. If I did, zero would have never, EVER, fallen in love with yuuki! DX **

**P.S Please don't be too harsh on my sucky attempt on humor in this. mama tried her best! DX**

**OKAY ENJOY THE CHAPTER! XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Be careful what you wish for….

* * *

**ZERO'S PROV.**

Darkness

That's the first thing I was greeted by, that and total silence. Not that I didn't hate total silence, because it was very rare for me nowadays. But the fact that I couldn't even see _myself or_ anything else through this darkness kinda put me on edge. I was a vampire so my senses were stronger and better, so seeing things in the dark would have been pretty easy for me.

So why couldn't I see my own hands let alone know if my eyes were open or not? Wait, was I unconscious? I don't really recall ever falling asleep? Though, it wouldn't surprise me if I did collapse from exhaustion, with all the extra work I do being the vampire hunter president and all, working day and night I barely get any free time to myself. But I guess that's the price I'm forced to pay….What I'd do to free myself from that prison of a life.

**"You should be careful what you wish for zero kiryu." **

I gasped and scanned the area, "Who's there?" I demanded but didn't get an answer. I looked down hoping I would see something, anything, and I was relieved to see my hands. Well, at least I could see myself now. But what the hell was out there and where the hell was I?

**"Not a "what" zero-kun but a "who". And to answer your second question, we're inside your subconscious."**

And there was the crazy voice again. It sounded like a female, could it be a vampire? He wondered searching for his gun.

**"No. I am not a vampire. But I'm not exactly human either." **

Okay, either I was talking out loud without knowing or this…lady…whatever she was…was reading my mind. The voice then laughed, it sounded odd when it echoed throughout the darkness, it sounded distant but at the same time it felt as though she could be-

**"Right behind you, perhaps." **

I gasped and quickly turned around to see a very strikingly beautiful woman. Too beautiful to be human. Black hair surrounded her, and red eyes twinkled with mischief and something else I couldn't identify.

She smiled at me sweetly, "Hello zero-kun." Her voice was smooth as silk and somehow alluring.

Some alarm in my head went off telling me this woman was trouble. I finally had a hold of my gun and pointed it at her forehead. "Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded in a menacing voice.

She smiled, it was one of amusement and her eyes seemed to shine even more. "My, my, zero-kun, has anyone told you its bad manners to point guns at people you've just met." She said with laughter laced in her smooth as silk voice. I glared at her, "Answer the question before I pull the trigger." I said unlocking the safety just to prove my point. I was not, by any means, in a good mood tonight. Stress can do that, but then again, I'm never really in a good mood.

She laughed again, only a bit louder, like she didn't really believe me, or she did and this lady was monkey shit crazy. "You weren't listening~ Ze-ro-kun~!" she sang softly placing a hand on top of my gun and pushing it away but I did not put it away. I didn't trust this woman especially with her strange personality. "That's an anti-vampire gun, and anti-vampire weapons only work on vampires, do they not?" she asked with a small smile. I raised an eye brow at her. She chuckled, "And I said before that I wasn't a vampire. Though I'm not human either." My eyes widened at that which only made her look more amused

"But whether I'm human or not, that gun won't work on me. Go ahead and try it-"

Bang-bang-bang! 

Now she had a shocked "WTF" look on her face as one of the bullets bounced right off her forehead and fell to the ground. She stared at me with disbelief, "Dear god, I was joking!" she shrieked looking a bit more surprised than frightened. "You said "go ahead and try it"." I retorted, "I didn't really mean to go all trigger happy on me!" she hollered back, "What if that really did hurt me?" I shrugged, "Well, if you aren't a vampire, then of course it wouldn't have done anything to you." I said repeating her last words with a smirk.

A long silence came; both of us were silent just staring at each other. After what seemed like forever – though it could have been 5 minutes-, she narrowed her eyes at me and jabbed a slender finger at me, "You have issues!" was her response. I merely rolled my eyes, "Yeah what else is new." I huffed putting my gun away. If this woman wasn't a vampire, or human, then what the hell was she?

As if she had just read my mind….or I really am talking out loud, the woman dressed in white grinned cunningly, and a mischievous glint shined brightly in her eyes. "Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Kikiyo asuka, and I, dear zero-kun, am the answer to your prayers, I know what you desire and what you crave, I am-" "Get to the point!" I barked, this lady was one second from getting her brains bashed in by the butt of my gun. At least THAT will work.

She pouted, glaring at me now with her hands on her hips, "I'm here to grant your wish boy!" she flatly said and muttered, "Learn some goddamn patience's." Under her breath but I could care less. Okay now I KNEW this lady was ape shit crazy! What the hell did she mean "wish"? I decided to voice my question instead of waiting for this crazy lady to do it for me.

Creepy-ass mind reading lady

"What the hell do you mean, "my wish"?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her, the annoyed look on her face stayed there as she rolled her eyes, "Hello~! The wish you made when you were at the window?" she said, I stared blankly at her…..huh? She groaned rubbing the bridge of her nose, someone's mood was changing. "The wish kiryu. The wish you made at the window. You're telling me you don't remember the wish you made not only seconds ago?" she asked with wide eyes staring at me.

Seconds ago? It felt like it had been at least an hour or two. And how am I supposed to remember something like that? I just want out of here…wherever "here" is!

"The wish you made on the shooting star? The one about wanting a second chance…a do-over," my eyes started to widen slowly when I started to remember, "The one about saving your brother…ichiru was it?"

B-BMP

My eyes widened and I felt my heart skip a beat. "How do you know about my brother?" now my gun was back in my hold and pointed right at her again, this time vines were coming out of ready to strangle their target, and boy did I feel like strangling this lady. "Just who the hell are you?" I shouted at her. She raised a brow at me, "You really are not the listening type are you zero-kun. I just told you, my name is Kikiyo asuka, and I'm here to grant your wish, i'm a wish granter, not a genie because what I'm offering has no consequences…well except for the fact that you can change your future, good or bad, and I have absolutely no tricks up my sleeve." She said with a shrug. "But I must warn you, this is a once in a lifetime chance, once you accept it, there will be no turning back or more do-over's." She warned me.

Okay this wasn't making any sense. "Okay, okay, okay! Hold on a second." I said putting my gun away and rubbing my forehead, oh god, now I feel a headache coming. "So you expect me to believe that you're my wish granter here to grant me my wish? And that I'm actually gonna be sent back in time to try and save my past self and my brother?" I asked she can't be serious! She chuckled, "Actually, you won't go back into the past as your future self, you'll go back as your past self. So long story short, you'll be re-living everything and hopefully you'll be able to do some major changes." She said waving her hand at me.

"What? So everything will happen all over again! How is that gonna help me?" I sighed. She rolled her blood red eyes at me once again, "I said "hopefully you'll be able to do some major changes". Use your ears kiryu!" she stomped her foot. I glared at her, "How is "hopefully" any help either!" "Look, you've lived through it once before, you must remember it pretty accurately am I right?" she asked, I stayed quiet for a minute or two – at least I think, I can't tell time in this place- before I opened my mouth again, "Well….Yeah pretty much." She smiled brightly, "So then you know what will happen from start to end right? So you should know what to change, right?" she asked although it wasn't really a question.

"Well….Yeah I guess so." Oh dear god, I can't believe I'm actually starting to believe this crap. She glared at me, "It's not crap zero kiryu! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity! You should be jumping for joy about this! Not many people are this lucky!" she huffed. "Then why am I considered lucky? God knows I'm not a saint! What did I do to deserve this! Fate has never been this kind to me, why should it start now?" I yelled baring my fangs.

She then smiled gentle at me, her expression soft and her eyes kind. "Zero, you've done more good than you can possibly imagine. You deserve this reward, you've been through so much and you really deserve a break once in your life. Don't you think?" she said reaching a hand towards me, it lightly touched my cheek, it was warm. Usually I would glare at anyone who would dare try to touch me like this but for some reason, her touch felt…..familiar and….nice. I didn't answer but I knew deep in my heart I agreed with her.

"Are there things you want change? Aren't there people you want to save that you weren't able to before?" she asked but I didn't answer, and I didn't need to. My mother, father, my home, ichiru….I wanted them back…more than anything. I would give up….anything….everything…to have them back…even for a moment. She smiled wider as if she could hear my heart's desire and caressed my face with her smooth hand.

"You want this zero-kun, I know you do, and you know you do. Stop trying to fight it and do this for yourself. For your family. For you brother. you want them back don't you?" she asked I looked her in the eyes, it was like being sucked in by a pool of red wine or…blood.

"Yes."

She smiled, showing off pearl white teeth. "Good. That's the answer I wanted." Her hand left my face and I almost wanted to keep it there but then she took a step back and then reached a hand out for me again. As if she wanted me to take it, "Do you, zero kiryu, want your wish to be granted?" she asked, "Yes." I answered, if this was just a dream….Then….

"Once you accept this offer, there is no turning back; there are no more do-over's beside this one being given to you. Do you understand that?" she asked.

"yes." I answered, but if there was a chance of all this being real…then maybe

"Do you still wish to go on with this?" she asked

"I do." I answered, then maybe….

She smiled wider, "Then place your hand in mine zero-kun." She instructed, "And close your eyes."

I did as she said placing my cold clammy hands in her petite soft ones and closed my eyes. I could hear her soft silk voice. I felt her give me a, perhaps, reassuring squeeze. "I, Kikiyo asuka, hereby grant your wish."

I felt a strong wind hit me, I felt like I was falling. I wanted to open my eyes but they were glued shut and I wanted to move but it felt like my whole body was filled with cement.

Then maybe….I'll actually be able to save you…ichiru.

**"Always remember to be careful what you wish for….It just might come true." **

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? In between? Can't decide? Just give me your honest opinion! DX **

**I'll be sure to have the next chapter up soon. I hope you enjoyed it so far! **

**See ya later and happy holidays! XD **

**-Crazylady out- **


	3. This can't be happening!

**Do over**

* * *

**Thank you to those who read and reviewed for my story so far! I greatly appreciate it! *Smile* I just have a quick thing to say: My story "Oh so sinful yet oh so sweet" will not be a chapter story, I will change it into a one-shot. I'm only repeating this because a couple people asked me about that story and I'm sorry to say I deleted it because it did not turn out the way I wanted it to. **

**So now that we got that out of the way, let me say again, thank you to those who reviewed for the story and I'm sorry for making you wait. **

**I just moved into my grandmothers trailer -Since we're still in the process of moving- and the internet is acting funny so updates will be slow. **

**anywho, please enjoy and comment kindly please. sorry if it seems short! DX And if zero is out of character DX **

* * *

**I do not own vamprie knight or any of the characters, if I did, yuuki would be bitch-slapped for being so f*cking STUPID! DX AGH!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: This can't be happening!

* * *

Pain.

That is the very first thing I'm greeted by when I finally come to.

Unbearble, excruciating pain.

Like my whole body was on fire, like someone had lit a fire inside my body and it was melting away all my organs but at the same time, on the outside, it felt like I had been beaten not too long ago. Everything hurt, I was sore everywhere, in places I didn't even know you COULD be sore at.

That and extreme discomfort.

I groaned, I felt like complete and total shit! Plain and simple as that. I didn't even remember what the hell I did yesterday that could've caused me to be so sore. The most I remembered from yesterday was getting home after a long, long day at the hunters quarters, with all the paper work and extra hunting jobs pilling up, I barely have time to myself anymore. And i'm left completely exhausted at the end of the day, I work day and sometimes all night. So much for being nocturnal, huh?

_Do you want your wish to be granted?_

My eyes snapped open and I jerked up in my bed, Which was a horrible idea because as soon as I did, everything around spun like I was on a merry go round that was spinning around full speed. I fell back ungracefully in the bed, I wondered when I even got under the covers in the first place. _Agh, my head...It's pounding...Everything around me is spinning...And just what the hell was that? _I wondered as I gripped my head trying to will everything to calm down.

_That voice...Those words...why do they sound so...familiar...where have I heard them before? _I wondered as I closed my eyes, just then, a flash of a woman with black hair, and red eyes came into my mind. I remember now! Last night, I had this annoying dream about this woman wanting to grant my wish. I re-opened my eyes to glare at the cieling, hah! Yeah right! A wish, like any of my wishes could be granted. It's bullshit!

I chuckled bitterly as I sat up again, slowly, this time so I wouldn't get dizzy again and threw the blankets off of myself and begun to stand. _Get over it zero kiryuu, it was just a dream. a stupid, stupid dream. Don't be fooled into thinking it was real and you're actually back in time. Ichiru is dead, mother and father are dead, and there's nothing you can do to bring them back so just leave it! _scolded myself mentally for actually thinking that a woman named "Kikiyo Asuka" was actually there to grant me a wish that's considered impossible.

"I'm so stupid..." I whispered as I stood up taking the time to stretch my sore muscles, I moaned at the feeling. "!" _Hold on! _I froze, something was definitely not right around here. I looked around, and gasped. _This isn't my apartment! _I realized -A tad too late for comfort- that everything in my room looked different, to begin with, was this even MY room? _Of course not! _I exclaimed mentally gritting my teeth. I scanned the place, If this wasn't my apartment, then who's house was it? Why am I here? How did I even get here? Of course none of these questions were going to be answered with me just standing around here. I growled, _Now i just need to get my gun-What the? _My eyes widened when I had reached for my gun, MY GUN WASN'T THERE!

And when the hell did I change into pajamas's? _Somethings not right! I don't feel right at all! What did they do to me? _I wondered in hidden panic as I looked at my hands, they looked smaller, actually, for some reason I felt...Smaller...shorter. If whoever kidnapped me either did something to me or i'm still dreaming. - I actually hoped I was dreaming-

_I'll deal with this later, first I have to figure out who kidnapped me and get out of this place. I can hopefully make it to headquarters if i'm quiet. _I thought as I rushed towards the door to put my escape plan to action. But then I froze when my hand gripped the golden door knob, wait, If I were to leave this way, and without my gun and having no idea how many people were in this house let alone if they were human or not, I would surely be caught. I turned around, scanning the place again. I felt a wave of nostalgia hit me, this whole room looked awfully familiar.

Actually, it looked just like the room I used to share with my brother when I was 12.

_Hmmm, It couldn't be that maybe...What the hell am I thinking? _I scoffed at myself for thinking of something so stupid, like there was some possible way that I could actually be 8 years in the past. And that, that dream was actually real. Maybe I was drugged or something. I shook my head to clear it, _Focus, get out first, think later. _With that thought I raced to the window and pulled open the curtains apart letting myself and the whole room be drowned in warmth and light. I shuddered, for some reason, I feel like I haven't been bathed in such warmth in a long time. The light didn't sting my eyes like it would usually do, it was...gentle...and it felt...nice.

B-BMP

My eyes widened when I took in the sight outside, everything looked the same! _It looks just like my front yard from 8 years ago! what the hell is going on? _Yes, everything was the same, it looked like my house, my neighborhood. Even if 8 years had past, I couldn't forget, I wouldn't allow myself to forget! I shook my head and balled my hands into fists, "No, no, no, no...This can't be happening..." I muttered under my breath, still in shock. I then noticed part of my reflection in the window, it was vague but...

B-BMP-B-BMP

_Holy shit! _Was the only thing that ran through my mind when I saw my reflection. I looked...Younger. MUCH younger! I reached a trembling hand towards my face, I was almost scared to touch myself, half-heartedly not wanting this to be real. "This can't be happening..." I whispered again. I whipped around and spotted a bathroom, and ran inside it and scrambled to turn the light on. I gulped, I could feel my heart hammering inside my chest as I turned myself towards the mirror to get a better look at myself. _Please be wrong, please be wrong, please be_ wrong...I prayed in my mind.

Then I finally looked, and I felt the color in my face drain completely at the sight. Here I was, looking at my 12 year old self in the full view mirror. No tattoo, no pericings, and slightly longer hair. I didn't know how long I had been staring at myself in the mirror and I didn't really care. _S-So, I-It really wasn't a dream?...It was real...the woman...the wish...this...All this is real? _I thought as I touched my hair, that felt real, my cheeks, it all felt real. I gave myself a pinch, okay I felt that...maybe.

**SMACK **

"OW!" I yelped cupping my now red and stinging cheek that I had slapped out of desperation. Okay, I definitely felt that...I shook my head again, completely panicking. Wait, there was still something I needed to check, although I was completely petrified, I pulled up my shirt and slowly looked down my pants.

WHAT? NO!

Before I knew it, I had reached my freak out point and let out a scream that could probably be heard by anyone who was in this house.

"No! no! no! no! This cannot be happening! Stuff like this just doesn't happen right?" I yelled losing it, pulling at my own hair like it was a freaking wig. "Right? Stuff like, going back in time and having your wishes granted just isn't possible right? Dammit somebody say right!" I cried out. Normally I would be ashamed by freaking out like this but this was a VERY different situation. While I was in the bathroom freaking out and losing my mind. I didn't hear the rushing sound of footsteps coming down a hall or the sound of concerned knocking on the bedroom door. -When did I even lock that thing anyway?- and I almost nearly missed that familiar voice

"Zero?"

**B-BMP**

My eyes widened once more, and I felt like my heart was being gripped tightly by a fist or something when I heard that voice. It was just like mine...only softer and gentler. I knew this voice. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and went to the door, I could still hear him calling my name, asking me if I was okay, If I was hurt? I didn't answer of course. I don't think I can use my voice again after that scream,or it could have been from the shock. -Or both-

"Zero...Please open the door." I heard him plead from the other side of the door. But I just stood there motionless, thinking whether or not I should open the door, or take my chances jumping out that window...Although every nerve in my body was pointing towards the latter, I reached a shaky hand towards the knob unlocking it. I gulped dryly and took a deep breath before letting it. I yanked open the door...And froze once again.

"...Zero...Are you alright?"

I felt my face drain of blood for the second time, and I would've cried as well if I weren't so shocked. I thought I almost forgot how to speak, my voice cracked somewhat when I whispered his name. "I...Chi...ru..." It sounded so weird saying his name now for some reason, but at the same time it felt like some weight was being lifted off of me. There stood my little brother, althougth younger, he was alive and breathing. Although we were 12 again, he didn't look much different, the same beautiful lavender eyes that were always soft but now were filled with concern, the same gentle smile placed on delicate features. He stared at me curiously with that same smile. "Yes..." He answered sweetly and a bit cautiously but his eyes never left mine.

I couldn't breath, and I couldn't move. What was wrong with my body, it was like it was being weighed down by something. All I could do was stare. I watched as he reached a frail pale hand towards me, looking even more concern because I wouldn't answer. I felt like time had stopped when I felt his touch on the side of my face, giving me goosebumps. His touch was feather-light and warm, I almost forgotten how it felt to be touched by him, even the slightest touch. He had such warm palms.

The only thought that ran through my head while all this was going on was.

_This just cannot be happening! _

* * *

**Finished! XD I hope it didn't suck. I would really love if you left me some kind reviews, and if I did mess up with the character...I'm sorry. It's a must for the story to work. I hope you enjoyed it none the less and please tell me if I made any mistakes with grammer or whatever cause I need some practice with that. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. I'll be sure to get a chapter of "Crazy for you 2" up...In a week or so. I'm still hooked into pandora hearts and I just finished the anime so, I'm craving to write some pandora hearts fanfictions. XD **

**Uh, i'll stop babbling. Reviews are a must if you want the next chapter. :P **

**P.S- there's a poll on my profile I need everyone to vote on to see what one-shot story you guys want next for zero and ichiru. so please take the time to vote on it. PLEASE! DX **

**-Crazylady out-**


	4. Zero's rampage!

**Do over**

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update everyone! I'm struggling in school so I won't be able to update until even later. DX DAMMIT! Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed for this story I really appreciate it! :D **

**Please excuse my poor attempt at humor and beware of cursing, and oocness in this chapter and in the next...Attempt of murder! D: dun-dun-DUN! **

**Lol**

**Anyways, enjoy and leave comments please!**

* * *

**I do not own vampire knight or any of the characters...sadly. T^T**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Zero's Rampage!

* * *

**B-BMP**

_No..._

**B-BMP**

_No...This can't be...real. This just can't...__Be real! _I thought as I stood there frozen in place not knowing whether to say something or not, actually I was too shocked to even open my mouth. But, the proof is standing right there! Right in front of me! Breathing and _touching _my face; staring me straight in the eyes was my once dead brother. But wait! My brother is dead! He's supposed to be dead! He died 3 years ago! I watched him die, in my arms! I...I...Killed him...myself...So why? Why is this happening? If my brother is really dead then...Who is this person in front of me? Why is this happening?

"Zero...Nii-san...Why did you scream? Did something happen?" I heard "Ichiru" say with worry laced in his voice, his voice sounded just like it did when he was alive. "Are you alright? You look pale?" _No I am not okay! I'm freaking out and I don't know whether to make a break for it out the window or just continue to stand here like an idiot and believe all this BS is real! _I screamed in my mind, inside I was freaking out and totally losing it but outside I still had a dumbfounded look on my face, I really wasn't sure what to do. A part of me wanted to get out of here as fast as I could, another part of me was telling the other part of me to chill out and actually wanted me to believe that this was real, that all this was actually happening.

But there was so many emotions going through me I couldn't wrap my head around just one and the "freak the fuck out" part of me was screaming at me just a tad bit louder than the "Chill the fuck out" part of me.

_There's just no possible way! _I thought as he reached for me with his other hand. That's when I lost it! My body reacted before I could think of a proper way to deal with all of this, and I had slapped his hand away from me, "Don't touch me!" I yelled taking a few steps back. Now it was his turn to be shocked. Staring wide eyed and mouth left ajar, he looked so shocked he would've been funny, if the situation were different and I wasn't on the brink of losing my fucking mind! My breath came out in heavy pants, and I wondered for a second why? I felt like my heart would burst out of my chest at any second or it could drop to my stomach. It felt like forever as we stood in that silence...That unbearable silence! Until he finally spoke, in a quiet cautious voice.

"Z-Zero...?" How dare he call my name so casually! I glared at him sharply to shut him up, and demanded harshly, "Who the hell are you?" Who was this person? And why does he look so much like my brother? Why is all this really happening? Is this all some sick JOKE put up by the hunter society or worse, that stupid headmaster? Cause I swear, the next time I see that two-faced and possibly gay bastard, I'M GONNA STRANGLE HIM!

Again, he had a shocked mixed with confusion look on his face, his eyes wide like saucers; like I had just said something completely alien to him! What? Do I have to fucking spell it out for him?

"W-What do you mean?"

Tsk, apparently.

"Don't fuck with me!" I snapped at him getting annoyed and even more angry. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" I took a step towards him; a dangerous vibe coming from me, warning him that I could pounce on him at any time. He seemed to get the message when he took two shaky steps back from me with a fearful expression. Aw, I'm scaring him. Hah!

"Z-Z-Zero...W-Wait! I don't understand! What's the matter with you?" How long was he going to put up this act? Just watching him act all frightened and confused, like he didn't have a fucking clue as to what was really going on, really was about to set me off! I growled, "What's the matter with me? Stop acting fucking stupid!" He flinched at my harsh words, I'm about to give him something else to be scared of if he doesn't answer my earlier question.

He suddenly gained a small amount of courage to glare at me, it wasn't as scary as mine but I could tell he was upset and had had enough of whatever supposed "bullshit" I was trying to pin on him. Ha! "Why are you acting so strange? All I was doing was try to help you! You suddenly collasped this morning and wouldn't wake up! But you slap my hand away and start cursing at me! Why zero?" he shouted at me.

I blinkied a bit shocked by that out burst or really, about what he said. _I collasped...This morning? That can't be right...I fell asleep last night and then that strange dream came...So this really IS all a fucking lie? Got ya sucker! _I grinned like a mad man...Errr...In my head that is.

I kept glaring at him, "Shut the hell up!" I snapped at him, he looked taken back but then frowned.

"I won't!"

"You will!"

"I don't want to!"

"I'm not asking you dumbass!"

"Don't call me names! Stop cursing at me! and you can't tell me what to do!"

Okay, now this brat is pissing me off BIG TIME!

"I CAN call you names, you can't stop me! I can curse at you all the fuck I want, and I can so MAKE you shut up!" I retroted back at him feeling the urge to pounce and attack grow stronger!

His cheeks flushed with, what I think was, held back rage. "You are being such a...JERK! And what the heck are you going to do? Tie me up and tape my mouth shut!" He shouted, I felt the corner of my mouth twitch up in a small smirk and I growled out darkly, "Don't tempt me punk."

he narrowed his eyes at me, his pale fists clenched at his sides like he was going to take a swing at me; I'd like to see him try dammit! "Go ahead and try...I dare you." Once those words left that mouth of his, I could tell he regreted it since a very dark and threatening aura emitted from me and I glaed at him maliciously. "Oh you really shouldn't have said that...You. piece. Of. SHIT!" I screamed at him sending a hard kick his way.

"Zero! You!" He placed his arms infront of himself to block it which worked but that didn't stop the force of the hit from affecting him; he was sent flying out of the room and he let out a yelp when his back hit the wall. I didn't even flinch but for some reason this felt wrong...But I ignored that feeling. I heard him whimper, and walked cautiously towards him but stopped when his head jerked up to glare at me with anger. I folded my arms across my chest and smirked at him. "Still think I can't make you brat?" I chuckled

"Go to hell!"

Oh hell no.

This time I chuckled darkly with another _"I'm gonna hurt you even more now"_ look on my face. "I'll kill you." And I watched as he quickly rolled out of the way when I sent another kick his way. He got up and started to run down the hall screaming, "Get away from me!" "Come back here!" "No!" "Fine but when I catch you...YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled running after him.

Whoever he was. Wherever I am. At this moment, the only thing running through my mind while I was on this rampage was.

_I'm gonna fucking kill this brat!_

* * *

**Urgh! Sorry if it sucks or it wans't very funny! I tried people, I really did! But I got the chapter up and I'm sorry for the wait! Thanks again to those who reviewed and please leave more comments. :D**

**Don't forget about my poll on my profile if you want more zeroXichiru one-shot stories! XD PLEASE! DX **

**Well...See ya. **

**crazylady out**


	5. Oh, you are so gonna get it now brat!

**Do over**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! DX Things happened that kept me from finishing this rather long chapter. D: But I got it done at last and I hope it doesn't suck! Please be merciful if it does though D: But thank you to those who reviewed for me, I really appreciate it! :D **

**Now please enjoy and don't forget to leave more reviews for me and vote in the poll if you haven't already XD Thank you!**

* * *

**Mama does NOT own vampire knight or any of the characters, just my OC kikiyo and maybe a few others along the way. :D **

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Oh you are so gonna get it now brat!

* * *

"I said stop!"

"No!"

"You're just making this harder on yourself!"

"Yeah right!"

"I promise I won't hurt you!"

"Lair!"

I growled under my breath as I was currently persuing the culprit down this surprising long and suspiciously familiar hall way. _Although this may be a dream, I don't remember the hall way being this long! Dammit! _I thought annoyed as I chased this Ichiru impersonator. "Dammit! Stop!" I yelled as he rounded the corner totally doing the opposite of what I yelled, tsk...Ass.I picked up the pace to catch up! There was no way in hell I was gonna let this guy escape!

But, It seems life is a bitch and she doesn't want me to have my own way. Because what I failed to notice fast enough, was the oh so beautiful case of stairs that were around the corner; the next I knew I had lost my balance and was toppling down those stairs. "AH! Fuck! Stupidass stairs!" I yelled in anger as I landed face first on the hard ground. I was surely gonna have a bruise on my forehead later.

"Heh heh heh."

_What the fuck? _I thought in shock, still face buried in the hard wood floor. Was...Was this brat...Laughing at me? Ah hell no!

"Uh...Zero-nii...Are you-heh-are you alright?"

I was quiet. _Did this guy just ask me, the person who was currently trying to hurt him not too long ago, if I was alright?...What the hell's the matter with him? _I thought with a slight twitch of my eyebrow. I was seriously considering he was just plain stupid. _"I'm still gonna hurt you." _I said but it was muffled on the count that my face was pressed against the floor...yeah. I have yet to get up. Let's just say I was trying to save what little diginty I had left.

"Umm...I'm sorry...Couldn't quite catch that. What did you say?" He asked, is he serious, if I were him, I'd take off running by now.

_"I said i'm going to kill you." _I tried again but again he didn't really hear me. "One more time Zero." He said his voice louder, I'm guessing he's kneeling closer to me. What. an. Idiot.

I finally lifted my head up with hard glare and bright blush evident across my face. "I said I'm gonna fucking kill you!" I yelled at him though was quite shocked by how close his face was to mine but I didn't let it show. He jumped up with a yelp and went back to running while screaming as I had quickly gotten up myself and taken after him.

"Zero Stop!"

"Not unless you do!"

"You're trying to hurt me!"

"Damn right!"

"Why?" He asked as I chased him around a familiar living room. I paused in front of the couch while he was behind it, both of us were out of breath. For some reason, that question caught me off guard; Why was I trying to hurt him? _Why you ask? Well for one thing, I'm not even sure if he's really my brother! Hello! He's supposed to be dead! If you've somehow forgotten stupid! Now jump over that couch and pummel him! _kay that thought wasn't the least bit helpful but nonetheless, it was right!

I saw "Ichiru" gulp as the malicous vibe came back to me. "I don't have to explain ANYTHING to you!" I shouted jumping on the couch, almost grabbing him by the arm but he was somewhat faster as he jumped out of my grasp and took off running again. This time instead of just plain screaming "Help me", it was something that completely took me by surpise! "MOOOOOOOOM!"

I chased him into a dining room and then around the corner to the kitchen where there happened to be a an average height woman with blonde hair pulled into a pony tail. A very familiar woman who I never thought I'd be able to see again. The thought came to me before I had the chance to stop it. _Is that...Mom...? _I thought with shock, a sudden pang of hurt hit me within my chest. Like someone was gripping my heart way too hard. Why...?

I shook off the feeling._ I can't be falling for this! This isn't real! So pull yourself together! _I thought to myself as I re-focused my attention to Ichiru who had currently found himself trapped between the counter and myself with no hope of escape. _Good that's just what I wanted. _I thought to myself with a maniac grin as I sliently creeped toward him with an intention to harm, that is, so I wouldn't gain the attention of the woman who was currently too busy concentrating on her cooking than to what was happening around her.

How stupid.

Ichiru seemed to have lost all color to his face and looked dreadfully pale at the realization he was trapped. He gulped as he saw me advancing ever so slowly, on purpose I might add; just to urk him up, towards him. But when I quickly went to grab the guy, the little bastard did the one thing I'll make sure he'll regret for doing! The little bastard hit me! **BETWEEN MY LEGS! **He fucking KICKED me between my fucking legs! That son of a bitch! I doubled over and groaned loudly, and It was enough time for him to make his escape. But what I didn't expect - This guy is just FULL of surprises isn't he? *sarcasm*- was for him to cry "Mama!" And run straight to cling to the admittedly pretty blonde haired woman for "safety" from the me who was currently holding his possibly broke baby maker.

_That...Urgh...Jackass _I whimpered a bit, hey, You try getting kicked in the balls then tough guy! I turned to see Ichiru who had a tight grip around the woman who looked just like my late mother. She finally turned her attention to us, looking down to ichiru with wide lavender eyes identical to ours. "Ichiru sweetie, what are you doing?" She asked him, Ichiru just stood there shaking and scared, "M-Mom...Z-Zero is trying to k-kill me." He whimpered. I growled making him just step closer to the woman which made her brow twitch and her eyes to rest on me with a stern glare.

Oh now what? Was she gonna defend him and come at me?...Well if she was, I was gonna need a weapon. But before I could recover myself and try to get what weapon I could find, she sighed and shook her head. "Zero...If you're gonna rough house with your brother, be gentle about it. You know how he is." She scolded, -At least I think that was scolding tone- and turned her attention back to her cooking. -which smelled horrible I should say- I rolled my eyes, _This bitch has got to be kidding me. _I glared at her as she turned her back on me.

"Z-Zero-nii...I-If this is a game, I-I don't want to play anymore." Ichiru said shakingly as "mom" tried to gentle shoo him away while keeping her eyes on what she was doing. I ignored him while I collected myself from the below the belt attack and looked for a weapon...and then I spotted...Oh...A knife! _Know you're REALLY gonna get it ya brat! _I grinned like a wild man as I grabbed for the butcher knife you'd see some pycho in a horror movie have. Well...This isn't really much of a horror movie but I'll have no hard time going pychotic on these people!

I heard Ichiru whimper again and a freaked out 'what the fuck are you gonna do now' look on his frightened face. I smirked at him, holding up the very sharp and clean butcher knife, turning it slightly he could see his reflection in it and he looked ready to pass out as he took som shaky steps back from his protector. "Z-Zero please..." he pleaded pathetically.

I growled out menacingly, **"Now you're really gonna get it ya brat!" **and ran at him, he took off screaming.

"MOM! STOP HIM HE'S GONE MAD!"

That woman didn't bat an eye...Wow...Nice parenting lady.

* * *

***Sighs* once again...I apologize for the long wait but I had other things to do. The next chapter should be the final chaptyer of zero's mandness before he finally realizes that all this might NOT be an illusion! DX **

**Thanks to those who stuck by me with this and I'm sorry for causing so much trouble *bows multiple times* **

**-crazylady out-**


	6. I'll kill you!

**Do over**

* * *

**I'm soooooooo sorry for the long wait DX *Dodges objects being thrown at her* ACK! Spare me please! D: At least I finished the chapter! It's not really the chapter where zero realizes it's not a dream, I had to cut this chapter short cause I was too lazy to type the whole thing out. *Dodges more objects thrown her way* ACK! HEY! EVERYONE HAS THEIR DAYS OKAY? DX **

**I'll be working on the second half after a couple more reviews from this one. :D So please enjoy! Even though it is very short D: **

* * *

**Crazylady does NOT, I repeat, does NOT own vampire knight or any of the characters but she wishes she does. **

* * *

CHAPTER 6: I'll kill you!

* * *

"Get back here so I can cut you! You bastard!" I demanded

"Whaaa-! NO!" He shrieked back

Damn this guy! If he thinks i'm gonna take it easy on him after kicking me in the nuts, he's crazy!...Or...I'M crazy...Since i'm the one swinging around a butcher knife chasing after him...But I have good reasons to do so dammit!

"I promise I will not kill you! I'm just gonna slice your foot off!" I prosposed trying to get at him as we circled around a dining room table.

"What? Why?" he gaped looking wide eyed as he paused at the edge of the table.

I glared at him, "For kicking me the balls you son of a bitch!" I yelled and In the distance, and I mean "Kitchen", I heard the bitch yell "I heard that young man!" I felt my eye twitch and I fought the urge to yell 'Shut the fuck up'. But that did not stop me from rolling my eyes and then once I saw 'Ichiru's guard down I took that moment to strike. I lunged at him directing my shiney knife towards his stomach. Sadly, his reflexes were somehow faster than mine and he took a dive for cover saving him from a possible - yes I said "Possible"- death blow. - and after I "promised" him I wouldn't kill him-

"Zero! Oh my god! Stop!" He yelled as I yanked my knife out from the wall it penetrated. I glared at him but gave a deadly smirk that made him whimper at the dark look. "Stop what?" I cooed sarcastically as I took off at him. He yelped and took off runing once again but this time he headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" I barked giving a leap in front of him which caused him to gasp and skid to a halt which caused him to lean when I darted my knife out to get his throat. Dammit, that lean saved his fucking life! He ended up skidding between my legs and I literally had to stop my jaw from hitting the floor at that moment. _Lucky bastard!_ was all I thought when I looked behind me to see him hastily making his getaway looking a bit relieved and if not, proud of himself.

_I'll SLICE that fucking look off his face! _And with that homocidal thought in my head I made one last attempt to catch up to him. This little guy was fast, I'll give him that. Somehow being human only caused my speed to minimize, unlike the super speed I was used to having as a vampire. I scoffed in my head, yeah right! This whole "Your wish has come true" BS was really pissing me off! Who better else to take that anger out on than these imitators! Right?

"MOOOOOM!" he screamed, "Help! Zero's lost it!" I rolled my eyes, I hadn't lost my mind...Errr...At least I don't think so. I ignored the rather rude - and possibly true- comment as I chased him back and forth from the kitchen to the living room back to the kitchen back to the living around the couch...errr I think you kinda get the idea right?

"Zero, Ichiru what did I tell you two about rough housing in the house?" I heard "Mom" call from in the kitchen. Going past it a few times, she was still cooking...and it smelled horrible by the way...Just like how my mothers cooking always used to be. ACK! No! _Zero kiryu, there is no time to be going down memory lane, not at a time like this and just becasue this laides cooking is as horrible as mothers doesn't mean it's actually her, okay?_ I thought to stop myself from getting any false hope.

"We're not rough housing mom! He's really trying to kill me!" Screamed my "Brother" as I chased him around the couch again, I almost had him but again the little slick was fast and I ended up stabbing one of the cousins. Dammit! I almost had him that time. Slick little bastard! "Mom! Please! Zeros turned into a madman! He's got a knife, he's got a knife!" I heard him scream as we entered the dining room where I chased him around the table.

Dammit, how long was this chase gonna last!

"Damn straight! And once I catch you, this knife is going in only one place. Up your ass!" I shouted menacingly, I was so pissed I wasn't even thinking right at what I was saying anymore! He looked horrified, "MOOOOOM! Now he's threatening to sexually assualt me!"

I blinked with wide eyes and paled, "What? No i'm not!" I retroted back as we stopped to glare at each other. His glare almost matched my own, _almost. _

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not you dumbass!"

"Stop calling me names!"

"Make me!"

"Maybe if you didn't have that knife! I would you...You..."

"What? Say it!" I dared him with gritted teeth, griping the knife a bit too hard to draw out a bit of blood.

"You crazy jackass!" He screamed at me with balled fists. I gasped a bit taken back by that comment. _Crazy jackass? Crazy jackass? Did he really just call me a crazy jackass! I'll stab him in the heart!_ I thought angirly "Why you little brat!" I screamed using my awesome throwing skills to throw the knife at him like I was one of those awesome ass ninjas with some kunai's. He gasped with wide eyes and jumped to the side barely dodging the knife that slice the sleeve of his shirt giving him a small but straight cut on his arm. "Ouch!" He hissed grabbing his injured arm

I smirked finally getting a hit on him. "Ah poor baby! Got an owie?" I taunted him as I took my chance to charge at him knowing he had let up an opening for me to attack. He went wide eyed and stunned as I charged at him at my fastest speed. "Got ya!" I shouted as I took a hold of him sending us both to the ground but I saddeled him and warped my hands tight around his throat. I had him now...and I was going to kill him first then that woman in the kitchen.

"Ichiru" gasped for air as I was kinda blocking his air passage and tried to pull my hands from his throat but at the moment I had the upper hand and I wasn't gonna let him get away this time again. "Z-Zero-Nii...S-Stop...P-Please." Ichiru gasped out looking me in the eye but I only looked back with hate and anger in my sight.

"You fake. How dare you call me that. I'll kill you." I growled out murderously while tightening my hold. He coughed losing some color to his face as he struggled more. "ZERO! Please!" But I couldn't hear him anymore! One thing only echoed through my mind at that time.

_I'll kill. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. Kill you. Kill you. Kill you. Kill. kill. kill. KILL!_

**"I'll fucking kill you." **

"ZERO!"

And then I felt a bash against the back of my head...and everything went black.

* * *

**Ahhhhhh, finished at long last. *Feels proud of herself* I think I did a pretty good job here if I do say so myself :D **

**ZERO: Why'd you make me all crazy like?**

**Me: Huh? Oh...well...Cause I can.**

**Ichiru: And why are you making zero-nii try to kill me? *Sad face***

**Me: *Gasp* Oh no! Ichiru-chan don't cry! *Goes to hug and pet him* Awww, poor baby. Don't worry, you're zero-nii won't stay crazy for much longer I promise :D**

**ICHIRU: *Sniff* R-Really?**

**me: *Nods* Yup, actually in the next chapter...which I SHOULD have out by next week or something, Give or take. *Shrugs* Zero should come to his senses and you two can be one big happy couple again XD**

**Ichiru: O.o...Huh...Couple?**

**Zero: *Blushes* W-W-W-W-W-What are you trying to say?**

**me: *Evil look* Oh you two know excatly what's happening. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Zero and ichiru: *Pale and get scared* **

**me: YOU TWO CANNOT EXSCAPE ME AND MY YAOI MIND! :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***Zero and Ichiru back up slowly...then run for their lives screaming things like "pervert" or "Pedo"* :D **

**ME: *Cough* W-Well, while I track those two down, please leave mama some reviews please. :D and I'll be sure to hurry with the yaoi that is sure to come. There will be a little in the next chapter because Zero can't help being the flirt that he is. ;D**

**Zero: I OBJECT TO THAT! DX**

**Me: Shut up! D: You have no say in this! Only the fangirls do! **

**Zero: *Shivers* Please review!**

**Me: :D heheheheh.**


	7. Shit just got real!

**Do over**

* * *

**Crazylady: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! *Says in creepy voice***

**Zero and Ichiru: Freak**

**Me: Shut the hell up you two D: Mama's trying to welcome our readers! DX**

**Zero: I'm surprised people even read this story -_- **

**Me: *Gasp* Z-Zero kiryu! I can't believe you said that to meeeee! *Runs away in tears* **

**Ichiru: Onii-san, you shouldn't be so mean to crazylady-sama. *Shakes head***

**Zero: *shrugs and rolls eyes* Pssh, whatever. All who actually read this story be sure to leave some kind of review for this crazybitch here!**

**Ichiru: ZERO!**

**Zero: *Smirks* I said it and I'm damn proud!**

**Me: *in the distant* ZERO IS A MEANIE PANTS! T_T **

**(Please excuse my bad grammer DX)**

* * *

**Crazylady does not own vampire knight nor any of the characters, if she did, zero kiryu would get a spanking for being such a naughty boy. *Wink* **

**zero:...Huh?...**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Shit just got real!

* * *

Darkness.

Again.

That was the next thing that I saw when I came to...Once again. *Sigh* What's with me always "waking up" in dark places? Huh?...No answer? Of course.

The last thing I remember happening before I was rudely knocked out - And when I find out who it was I'm gonna go ape shit on that bitch- was me trying to choke the life out of my so called "Brother" and almost succeeding if it wasn't for the mysterious asshole who bashed me in the back of the head and knocking me out cold. Damn whoever that was! Once I wake up, I'm gonna really give those imposters hell-

" 'Imposters' Zero-kun? You really believe that's not your family?" A familiar angelic voice rang through the darkness I was in and scared the living hell out of me. I jumped clutching my chest where my heart pounded was behind and glared at the all too familiar beautiful woman now standing behind me. "What the HELL do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that you crazy bitch?" I snapped, I was pissed enough as is and I didn't need this woman making it worse-...Wait...This woman...Really was here? She's actually real! This can't be!

The woman, what was her name again? "W-What? Crazy bitch? H-How dare you call me that!" She shrieked with red cheeks coloring her soft looking cheeks. I was still stunned into silence barely believing my eyes. I must be dreaming again! That's it! I'm dreaming...again! "-ZERO!" I flinched when I felt a something hit me in the middle of my forehead, I narrowed my eyes at the offending object only to realize it was a slender finger belonging to the black haired red eyed lady. "You're not even listening to me anymore are you?" She growled, and then pouted, "You really need to learn some manners! And after what I did for you too, you think you would at least be a tad bit more respectful towards me!" She ranted but I Ignored her once again, the only thing that rang through my mind was

_"After what I did for you." "What I did for you." "What I did." "I did."_

**Ah hell no. What? **

"WHAT?" I screamed surprising the hell out of her since she jumped and squeaked. "H-Huh?" She stuttered with wide eyes. I glared harshly at her, and rudely jabbed a finger towards her and yelled, "Who the hell? What the hell? Where the hell?" I sputtered because there were so many different emotions going about inside me It made me kinda dizzy and I couldn't think properly or talk -Yell at the top of my lungs at this bitch- She narrowed her wine colored eyes at me, "Zero-kun~ take a few deep breaths and-" "SHUT UP YOU WITCH!" I screamed. Okay now, she looked insulted!

"Wha-What? Witch? How insulting!" She stomped her foot with a scowl on her face. I didn't let her continue, "What the hell did you do to me?" I yelled throwing my arms open with wide eyes full of rage. She was quiet for a moment and then placed her hands on her hips, "What do you mean 'what did I do to you'? I granted your wish obviously." She said as if it were the most obvious thing the world. Hello! I'm freaking out right now. As if I haven't been doing that enough already!

"Granted my wish? Granted my fucking wish! Are you insane! How is ANY of this what I wanted?" I shouted throwing my arms up in the air for suppose dramatic effect. She crossed her arms, "This is actually exactly what you wished for remember?" She asked me, I was quiet then actually remembering what I had apparently "wished for".

_you want them back don't you?" she asked_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you, zero kiryu, want your wish to be granted?" she asked, "Yes." I answered_

_"I, Kikiyo asuka, hereby grant your wish."_

I heard a light yet triumpth laugh that snapped me out of my thoughts, "So you do remember afterall huh?" The woman, uh, Kikyo was it, smirked which just irked me to no end. "Stop reading my goddamn mind! We've been through this already! Just stop! It's rude, and freaking me out!" I yelled stomping my own foot, I felt a bit childish doing so but...Hell I was stuck in a kids body, MY kid body so...Leave me alone.

She just smirked more, "See? What I tell you? You're the one who agreed to this?" She reminded me, which I really didn't need. I shook my head not really grasping the situation just yet, man I was so slow sometimes. "W-Wait! Wait! Wait! Just wait!" I yelled waving my arms around in the air like a mad man...Maybe I really am mad! Is this what happens when falling to a level! You start hallucinating wish granting women and dreaming about going back into the past? What the hell?

"So you're telling me that THIS? All this is real and I'm really, REALLY back in time? My parents are really alive, and...my...brother is too..." I trailed off as the situation slowly begun to sink in. I barely heard her clap, I don't know if she was doing that to annoy me or not but I really didn't care at the moment. "Glad to see the reality of the situation is finally sinking in Zero-kun." She said humor laced in her voice.

**B-BMP**

_W-What...Everything-...Everything is real...The wish..._I wasn't able to finish my thoughts, thankfully. "Hmm-hmm~ The wish was all real hun. So is all of this!" She chirped brightly, a bit too brightly as I just stood there barely grasping what was happening. "So...It was..." I lowered my head, clenching my fists in tight balls, my bangs covered my eyes so my expression was hidden. But at the moment, I didn't really know what to feel.

"Real?" Kikyo finished for me, she nodded, "Yes. It was real. The wish. Me sending you back in time." She said but I stayed silent. It all crushed down on me right then and there and I clenched my fists closed tighter perhaps drawing blood but not caring. Sensing my silence and tension, kikyo gave a sigh and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you suddenly so moody? You should be grateful that you were given this amazing opportunity and such-" I growled gritting my teeth.

"Grateful? Amazing opportunity? Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled still not looking up. She went quiet, and I snapped glaring at her. "Do I really look grateful to you lady? If you haven't been paying attention, I just tried to murder my own brother back there man!" I yelled yanking on my hair and pulling a few strands out in the process. I kept on ranting, "No warning-" "Oh I did give you a warning Zero-kun." She finally spoke up, one hand on her hip as she twirled a strand of her long midnight black hair in her free hand. "What?" It came out before I had the chance to stop it. I wanted to slap myself again.

She grinned, pearl white teeth barely showing. "Let's introduce another little flashback shall we?" I gave a horrified expression, "Oh god please don't." I begged holding out a shaky hand. She raised a pale hand and snapped her fingers, it echoed throughout the darkness.

_"Once you accept this offer, there is no turning back; there are no more do-over's beside this one being given to you. Do you understand that?" she asked._

_"yes." I answered_

I shook my head to clear my mind of the unwelcomed memory. I don't know what the hell possessed me to do such a stupid thing! Why in the world would I agree to something so- "It's because deep inside you want to change everything." No other than kikyuo interupted my self loathing thought process.. Why am I so emo? But my eyes widened anyways by what she said, maybe because she caught me off gaurd or because the words she spoke were true but I refused to accept it.

"Like I told you before Zero-kun...You want this. I know you do, you, yourself know you do. Stop fighting it already and accept it. You're 12 again, you're reliving the past in order to save it, everyone you once knew and cared for is alive and you can keep it that way if you believe you can." She said with soft eyes and warmth in her voice, and I stood motionless and shocked. "You wanted them back more than anything didn't you? And you would give up anything, everything to be with them...even for a moment...wouldn't you?" She asked but It wasn't a question that really needed an answer because it was obvious what the answer was.

"Well now you do. Your mother, father, and most importantly your brother...they're alive." She said with a smile and I felt something weird envelope in my chest. What was this feeling? I placed a hand at my chest as if I could physically touch my heart. "You can change everything Zero-kun. You've been given that chance to do so. A do-over." She said and all I did was stare blankly but muttered quietly, "...A do-over?"

She smiled wider, finally realizing that I understood somewhat...and I knida did. So everything...I really WAS back in time. Mother, father...Ichiru. They're really alive again. And then my eyes widened and I paled gulping. "Oh god..." I groaned placing my hands on my face in misery. I heard kikyo sigh again, "What is it this time? Still don't believe me?" She asked I could hear slight irritation in her voice but brushed it off.

"No...It's not that. I believe you now. It's just..." I trailed off not wanting to say it out loud. "Just what?" Urged kikyo. And she scolded me about patiences. "Didn't you hear me the last time you witch? I just tried to MURDER. MY. BROTHER." I said to her in a loud voice but not quite yelling at her. My throat hurt from all that yelling. She gave a shrug, and with a blank look she said, "Yeah I know I saw." I felt like punching this woman in the face. She wagged her finger at me making a tsking sound. "Now, now, Zero-kun, you can't hit girls." I glared at her, "Shut up." I shook my head, "And what do you mean, 'You saw'?" I asked suspiciously, half wanting to know, the other half was just creeped out by this woman.

"Well, I'll try to make this explaination as short as possible since we're running short on time." She said, "You see, ever since I granted your wish, that instantly created a bond betwen us." she said, I nodded, "So, It's like a bond a pureblood and lower level vampires would have right?" I asked trying to make as much sense of this as possible. Argh! What the hell am I thinking? Nothing made sense anymore!

She nodded, "Yeah, something like that." I narrowed my eyes at her, "So, that makes you my...master?" I asked horrified, she only laughed which scared me even more. This woman is doing a very good job at freaking me out. "On the contrary, this makes you _my _master." She said with a smile.

Okay...What now?

I arched a brow, clearly confused. "I'm _your _master?" I asked, She gave a nod with a proud grin. And I wondered how she could be proud of something like that? But I wasn't really complaining. I was actually amused by this fact. Hell, I had my own personal slave. I heard her give a chuckle, "Oh Zero-kun, don't think of me as your slave cause really I'm not like that." I shook my head at the suggestive comment, "Back to what you were saying before. Because you granted my wish, there's a bond between us now?" I asked. "That's right." "And with this bond we share a connection that allows you to see and hear whatever I do?" I asked.

She brightened, "That's right~! My, My, Zero-kun, you're really catching on quick!" She praised me but I ignored it. _Is that why she can read my mind? _I wondered. and Of course she smirked, "Yup!" I deflated and felt my eye twitch with irritation. "Yeah I figured." I muttered. She laughed, "Not only that but because of this connection, I always know where you are and I can sense if you're in any type of danger." she pointed out next, okay that confused me again. "Wait, so you'll be _with _me? How?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Oh I'll be around, but don't worry, no one else but you can see or hear me unless you wish for it otherwise." She told me. " 'Unless I wish for it?'" I repeated, again, a shook of the head. "There's no more time for that Zero-kun. I've explained all I could. Now it's time for you to awaken. Everyone is worried about you, ya know?" She gave me a wink. She started to vanish to I don't really and don't really care where. I panicked, "W-WAIT!" I yelled, "W-What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

She had vanished but I could still hear her voice. "What do you mean? It's your family Zero-kun, it's your life, just live it the way you want." And then the darkness begun to swallow me up.

_Urgh! That damn woman! What the hell did she get me into? What the hell did I get myself into?_

"Zero!"

_Is someone calling me? That voice sounds familiar?_

"Wake up!"

_Could it be...Ichiru's?...No...This is someone elses voice. I know this person...Could it be?_

"Come on brat! If you don't wake up now, I'll just pour a bucket of water on ya!"

_...Yup...That's my dad. _

I fought against the wave of sleep that hit me and put up a good fight to crack my eyes open just a bit. He didn't sound too serious, If I remember my father I'm sure he wouldn't dare pour a bucket of-

"INCOMING!"

**SLOOSH!**

The next thing I knew I was all wet...literally. The bastard actually poured a bucket of ice cold water on me! I shot up coughing up water that managed to get in my lungs. Well, I was a bit tired then but now I'm wide awake! "Bloody hell! What the fuck was that for?" I cursed loudly shivering at the unwelcomed coldness. I heard a low chuckle, "Well, well, well, someones _does _have quite a mouth on them today." I blinked three times looking up at a tall lean man with lightly tanned skin, slightly messy silver hair and familiar blue eyes that sparkled with mirth and mischief.

I felt my heart skip a beat...This...This was my dad...Just like 8 years ago. But before I could let myself go down the emotional memory lane, my temper got the best of me...As always. "Bastard!" I hissed with a snarl. I then felt a slap on the back of my head, I hissed again but it was alot more surprising then painful. My mother hits like a girl. I looked up at the blonde haired woman and saw those same lavender colored eyes I had. She glared down at me, "Young man, you watch your mouth when talking to your father. Don't make me pull out the punishment rod." She threatened me.

I shivered and paled, _Oh boy, the punishment stick, That brings back memories...painful, painful memories! _I thought a bit fearfully. I gulped and looked up to give a forced nod, "Y-Yeah...sorry...M-...Mom." I said the word made my tongue tingle, it felt so weird actually saying it after all these years. I almost wanted to burst into tears but held them in. I heard my dad laugh, and returned to glaring at him, that's when it hit me. "Wait! Were you one who knocked me out?" I growled. He gave a grin, the trade mark "kiryuu grin" is what he called it.

"Yeah."

Nice.

"Why?" I shrieked, he rolled his eyes, now I know where I got it from. Damn you father. "Because you were acting crazy and trying to kill your brother again." He said with a shrug. I opened my mouth and closed it, that action repeated at least several times. Huh, I had absolutely no comeback to that. I mean what could I say? Oh I thought he was an imposter so I decided to chase him around the house with a knife! Yeah-No! But, I was always a bit angry as a kid, and taking it out on my brother was a normal thing for me...But this would be the first time, If I remember correctly, that I tried to actually kill him...I think. Hey, it's be 8 years!

"Well..." I blushed, "Sh-Shut up!" I muttered clearly embarrassed for some reason. This only made both my parents laugh, and I blushed even more. It was...such a strange feeling. But it wasn't bad. It was nice. Being able to have this moment with both my parents, even though I was wet still. But then tehere was a knock at the door. My heart stopped beating for a split second cause I knew who it was. "U-Um...C-Can I come in?" I heard a timid voice ask and knew I was right.

Ichiru

My mom turned with a smile on her pink lips. "Of course Ichiru, you're brother would love to see you now that he's calmed down, right Zero?" She turned to me with a threat clear in her eyes but kept that picture perfect smile on her face. I quickly nodded, "Y-Yeah I'm calm! I'm calm!" I quickly said not wanting to get hit with the good old punishment rod! She gave a satisfied nod and I heard the door creak open and I saw my little brother cautiously walk into the room, and my heart rate immediately quickened. He kept his arms to his side, silently tugging on the ends of his shirt showing he was a bit nervous. "U-Uhm...Is Z-Zero-nii alright now?" He asked, not really looking at me.

I shifted in bed, I felt kinda sorry for trying to kill him but I was still gonna get him back for kicking me in the balls. Brat! "Yeah, I'm fine now. Why don't you come a little closer Ichiru, didn't you come here to see your big brother?" I teased slightly not caring if my parents were in the room with us. He jumped slightly and blushed, stuttering incomprehensible things before my father sighed running a hand through his hair, "Alright, I'm sure you two want a moment to sort this out. We'll be downstairs if you need us. Dinner is in 20 minutes." He said walking towards the door. My mother mouthed a "Be nice" to me and I only gave a smile. _No promises. Only payback. _

Once they both left and we were the only ones left in the room, I watched as Ichiru shifted from one foot to the other still not looking up at me. I cleared my throat making him flinch, "Well~?" I pressed with a small smirk as he finally looked up at me. I raised a hand and motioned him to come over, "Come here for a second." I said, he gasped "W-What?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and only allowed myself to grin wider. "You heard me. Come here Ichiru." He only seemed more nervous and didn't really budge.

I crossed my arms, "Now!" I demanded making him flinch and finally walked over to my bed but kept his hands to his side. "Why are you so nervous? Afraid I'll pounce on ya again? I already said I wasn't mad anymore so calm down already." I said but that didn't seem to calm him. But seeing him so flusterated and uncomfortable made my day, I remember I always did love bullying him. "B-But why did you get mad so suddenly and attack me? What you were saying didn't make any sense." He quietly said, Yeah should've known I wouldn't be able to slide past him on this one.

I coughed trying to come up with a quick excuse, "W-Well...You see...I was having a pretty bad nightmare and I guess I wasn't completely awake and...Well...Started to attack you on accident. I wasn't _really _trying to hurt you." I lied, Yeah I was. He gave a silent nod after a pause actually believeing me or not and he just didn't want to upset me again. Smooth move brother. "W-Well..." He begun fidgeting a bit, he looked up with a shy smile. "I'm glad you're okay Onii-san." I almost forgot how cute he was when he was 12...and it was sad how this cutie would turn into an ass in the future...Not that I was gonna let that happen again. No way in hell.

I gave an odd chuckle and shook my head, "Oh no, You're not completely off the hook yet Ichiru." I said with a slight growl. He sputtered, "W-What do you mean?" He dare ask. I looked up with a grin and malice in my eyes that made him gulp and I grabbed his arm before he could even think of taking off. And pulled him closer until he could feel my breath on his cheek which turned a delicious red color. "Because...You have to be punished for what you did to me in the kitchen." I whispered dangerously. He paled and stuttered, "W-Wha-N-No! I-I mean...You were...I didn't mean...Z-Zero!" He whimpered. I chuckled darkly, "Resistance will only make things more painful."

Oh yeah, I definitely missed this the most about my past. Heh.

* * *

**Oh. My. Fucking. Goodness! *Falls due to exhaustion* This was such a long chapter DX YOU GUYS BETTER BE HAPPY WITH IT! **

**Zero: Who would be happy with this crap?**

**Ichiru: Zero-nii why you always gotta be like this?**

**ME: YEAH! ZERO WHY YOU GOTTA BE LIKE THAT TO MAMA! DX **

**Zero: Shut up! *Turns to readers* Review for this bitch will ya?**

**Ichiru: *Cute smile* And if you do-**

**ME: You get to spank this naughty sexy boy here! ;D *Grabs zero***

**Zero: Mama say what now?**

**Ichiru: O.o Oh boy...*Runs away before I have the chance to grab him***

**Me: :D review for me and you know what you'll get! Hehehehehe *Zero in background screams: HELP ME! DX***


	8. Authors note! DX

**Do over**

**ARGH! SORRY EVERYONE! DX Okay here me out for a second. D: I'm still gonna do this story and everything, I just kinda put myself in a tght spot for the next chapter. DX YES! MAMA HAS WRITERS BLOCK! *Screams of horror are heard* I KNUUUUUW! DX **

**Just give me a while to think of what could happen and I'll be sure to get the chapter up! D: Unless you guys have some ideas yourself...I mean...I'd be so happy to hear what you guys would want? DX IT WOULD HELP MAMA GET OVER HER WRITERS BLOCK! **

**Please~? :D **


	9. Long awaited peace

**Do over**

* * *

**EVERYBODY PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! WAVE THEM AROUND LIKE YOU JUST DON'T CARE! DX *Does a freaky dance* MAMA IS IN DA HOUSE! :D What's up everyone?**

**zero: My eyes! *Covers eyes* I can't believe what I just witnessed!**

**Me: Shut up kiryuu number two!**

**Zero: Why am I number two? **

**Me*Points to ichiru* Cause he's number one!**

**zero: Why the fuck is he number one and i'm number two?**

**Me*Shrug* Cause I like him better. **

**zero:...Bitch.**

**me*Smile* Anyways, sorry for the wait. here's the new chapter but don't kill me if it seems short to you XD Still on writers block here but if anyone still has any ideas please feel free to express them through the review ;D I'd appreciate it! XD **

**All 3 of us: ENJOY!**

* * *

**I do not own vampire knight or any of the characters but if I did, the twins would stay as adorable shotas...well...At least ichiru is adorable...zero is mean. **

**Zero: You're not the sun of my day either ya crazy bitch.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Long awaited peace...

* * *

ZERO'S PROV

"Hmm I hummed to myself as I walked away from the bed that my brother was lying face down on clucthing his head and groaning miserably, muttering things like 'You didn't have to hit me so hard!' or something like that...Pfft. _Aaah, how I missed those sounds...Hmmm...Maybe it's because of all the times I bullied him that he's such an ass in the future...Huh...That never occured to me. _I thought walking to the bathroom to take a warm shower and change my clothes.

Once in the bathroom I silently closed the door and turned on the lights. I stood there quietly as I then leaned against the door giving a long deep sigh. _What exactly am I supposed to do? How am I gonna change things? Can I? Should I? _I shook my head quickly to rid myself of those thoughts. I was just gonna give myself a headache asking myself all these questions when I just woke up. I gave a tired sigh and walked over to the shower pushing the lavender -Since I remembered lavender was my mothers favorite color- I smiled when I remembered something of when I was 8 that my mother used to tell me and my brother.

_"AH-AH-Ahchoo!" I gave a big sneeze when I felt bubbles get in my nose. I rubbed at my nose to try and get it out only to have more soapy bubbles thrown in my face. "Dang it Ichi!" I hollored at my brother who was sitting in the tub right next to me splashing water around and laughing loudly. Well, darn it he was getting it all over the floor and in my face and making me sneeze. I growled and splashed a large amount of water at him, he whined when it got in HIS face. Ha! Let's see how YOU like it! _

_He started to cough and choke when some got in his mouth and I giggled evilly. -Hey I was 8 and a bit more a sadist than I was older- When the coughing session ended, he sniffled and begun to cry. Immediately my mother came in and went to aid my brother. I don't see what the big deal was, he always cries! He's a cry baby! I mean, we're 8 years old and he's still scared of the dark...Okay so was I but at least I had the guts to sleep by myself. He on the other hand always wanted to share a bed. _

_"Mama! Zero-Nii hit me with water!" He cried rubbing his eyes only to cry out more when he got soap in them. "Owie! It burns mama!" He cried out. I rolled my eyes, "That's what you get for splashing soapy water around you dumbo." I barked. He pouted, still sniffling and mom gave me a warning, "Zero, don't be so mean to your brother." She said. I pouted then and watched as mom grabbed a purple colored wash cloth and wiped at my brothers face. I looked around noticing something for the first time...There was alot of purple everywhere. _

_Purple shower curtains, purple bathroom rugs, purple colored soap, and purple washclothes, even the walls were colored a light purple. I was somehow freaked out by all of this. "Mama?" _

_"Mmmm..." She hummed washing more Ichiru's body. "Why is there so much purple in here?" I asked eyeing everything suspiciously. My mom smiled at me, her purple eyes -oh what do you know!- sparkling for some reason. "Well, you see, mama loves the color purple." She said like it explained everythig. I narrowed my eyes at the suspicious woman I dared call my mother."'Love', more like 'Obsessed'." I said, she laughed as she rinsed out Ichiru's hair. "Well, I guess. Purple is just a beautiful color. It's calm and majestic and I think it's the most beautiful color in the world. It's my eye color as well." She said, well I knew that. "And you two have mama's eyes as well." She said proudly. _

_Ichiru smiled brightly at that, "So are our eyes the most beautiful in the world?" he asked excitedly. Mom smiled wider, "Yes they certainly are." And gather some bubbles in her hands and blew them at us. We both whined and mother laughed. _

**Hsssssh**

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of the shower running. I shook my head, _Stupid you were the one who turned it on. _I thought checking the temperature of the water before shedding my still wet clothing. I was gonna have to change the sheets on the bed as well...Dammit dad. My dad was always the little prankster, and had a wild sense of humor. I stepped into the shower and almost moaned -Yes "Moaned" at the feel of the hot water against my aching and sore skin. I closed my eyes, letting the warmth spread throughout my body, and gave a relaxed sigh as the aches begun to disappear slowly. I felt so relaxed I didn't even feel like getting out-

"Don't fall asleep in the bathtub Zero-kun~! You can drown~!"

My eyes snapped open and I paled immediately at the sound of that voice. I yanked the curtain back a bit, not enough to reveal anything *Cough*private*Cough* , but enough to come face to face with a creature that was the last thing I wanted to see. Kikyo. Sitting on the toliet cross-legged and a pretty - annoying- little smile on her pretty -annoying- face. My eyes nearly bugged out their sockets, and I begun to stutte, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-" As I lifted a trembling finger to point at her but no words would come out. Kikyo gave me another smile like nothing about this was wrong, "My, my, my, you look utterly surprised to see me Zero-kuuun~I hope that's a gooood thiiiing~!" She sang.

**Crack **

I'm serious, something inside me just cracked at that moment. My face heated up with color I thought I lost the moment I heard that cursed voice of that witch! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shrieked loud enough for the whole house to hear. The cursed woman just blinked her surprised ruby red eyes at me with a clueless look on her face, she tilted her head a bit trying to seem all innocent. "Who? Me?" She asked "Innocently" pointing a finger at herself. I just glared at her harder "Yes you! You're like the only one in here with me, THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE!"I yelled the last part at her. _So much for relaxing! _I thought bitterly.

She giggled waving her petite hand at me, "Oh Zero-kun relax." She said calmly. "What? Relax? How can I relax when there's an old lady in the bathroom watching me shower?" I said pulling the curtains closely to my naked wet body...I feel self-conscious. She gasped putting on a hurt expression, "Old? You think I'm old?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes you're old! If I remember correctly, you said you were as old as any pureblood in this world." I said, now it was her time to glare, "I never said that! I said I'm as strong as any pureblood and can live longer!" I smirked, "Which basically means you can be older than any of the purebloods." She looked shocked for a moment and I chuckled smugly, "So I rest my case." She shook her head at me, "Ahhh, Zero-kuuuun, you sure can be an awwwwfully uncute brat!" She sighed sadly which I just rolled my eyes at, "Thanks for the compliment."

She flipped her long black hair from her shoulders, and puffed out her cheeks, "Well, whatever Zero-kun. You're just gonna get used to this because this is gonna be a regular occurance." she shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at her, "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. She pouted crossing her arms, "Zero-kun! Do you ever listen to me? I told you while in your conscience that I was going to be able to pop up like this. The whole 'No one but you can see or hear me unless otherwise' thing, ring a bell?" She asked. I thought for a moment, _Ah I remember! _I thought with wide eyes. She smiled, "Good! So we have no more problems then-" "Of course we do." I pointed out with a spark in my eyes I bet.

"Huh?"

I pointed a finger at her, "You need to get the hell out and let me shower." I said bluntly. She blinked and then laughed, "Oh of course, my baaad~!" She hummed getting up and turning but then stopped and looked over her shoulder...looking at something and smirked...I didn't like that look one fucking bit. "Oooh Zeroooo-Kuuun~!" She sang sweetly, a little too sweetly. "W-What?" I dared asked. "I see your weenie! It's soooo cute!" She blurted out excitedly. My face went completely red and I quickly covered my special place with a mortified look on my face. "Don't look at it!" I yelled horrified. How dare this woman look at my man-parts...err...Boy-parts.

She laughed, "Ah-ha-ha-hah! I'm just teasing ya cutie! Byeeee!" And just like that vanished. I scanned the room to make sure she was really gone before letting out a big sigh, "Geez, took long enough." But then I heard a voice that brought shivers down my spine, and not the good kind. **Enjoy your little shower Zero-kun! **I shuddered, "Creep." and resumed my shower with what little hot water I had left. I was probably gonna get in trouble for taking so long but I really didn't care at the moment, all I cared about was gaining back the comfort I had before miss creeper had appeared.

I gave a sigh once I had finished up my somewhat peaceful shower, turning the knobs of the shower off and stepped out. "Well that didn't as long as I first thought." I muttered out loud. oh god, I hope I don't make it a habit of talking to myself. I shook my head shaking a little water out of my hair a bit, I searched for a towel...Oh..._Shit I can't find one...Dammit, I bet that creeper bitch stole them. _And on cue I heard her sinister laughter echoing in the bathroom, mocking me. I gritted my teeth, and growled under my breath, "That creepy witch." As I stomped to the door and yanked it open, shivering and cursing at the cold air that hit me. "Argh, god damn it all...I need some clothes." I muttered under my breath as I hurriedly walked to my dresser.

Carefully opening the top drawer I found my neatly folded pants in there. _Well at least I think it's mine...After all it could be Ichiru's...Hell we share everything...well we used to. _I thought with a shrug as I took out a pair of pants. _Need boxers first. _I thought opening the second drawer, it had shirts, I closed it and opened the third and final drawer and finally found my boxers. _Better hurry and get dressed before one of them comes up and gets me. _I thought as I hurriedly placed on my boxers, feeling a bit more safe now that I had a particle of clothing on protecting my...err...private parts. _Cause who knows where that creeper is or if she's watching somewhere. _I shuddered at the thought, that woman seriously creeped the hell out of me.

_I miss my gun. _I thought to myself somewhat sadly. I was so lost in my own depressing thoughts that I failed to hear someone knocking on the door or calling my name until the door was gentle opened and I was a little surprised to see- "Ichiru?"

Ichiru gave a small shy smile, cautiously walking inside the room._ Ah, always so careful when around me. _I thought as I gripped the pair of dark blue jeans in my hand; but don't get me wrong here, it wasn't like I was shy or embarrassed about my twin seeing me half naked. But it seems Ichiru was...Funny. "O-Oh! I-I didn't know you were naked! I-I'm sorry Zero!" He shrieked blushing like a tomato and covering his eyes to my amusement. I shook my head and fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Ah geez Ichiru, open your eyes. I'm not naked, I have boxers on see?" I said placing my hands on my hips still holding on to the pants.

I watched as Ichiru peeked through his fingers and when he didn't take his hands away, I scowled at him, "Put your hands down." I ordered making him flinch at the tone of my voice. _Hmmm, maybe I should tone it down a bit. _I thought as my brother finally took his hands away but the scarlet blush across his face didn't disappear. "S-Sorry, umm...I just came up to...Umm...check on you." He said quietly twiddling his thumbs together in front of his chest. I nodded my head as I placed my pants on and buttoned and zipped them up. "Sorry I took so long in the shower, I guess I let my mind wander for too long." I lied trying to forget about that unwanted meeting in the bathroom.

"W-Well, dinner is ready downstairs and you know how mom gets when we're late for dinner." He says with an almost visible shiver. I fought the urge to shiver myself when I remembered how angry and scary my mom could be when we were ever late for dinner or never ate her cooking. Damn that woman and her cooking. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be down there in a couple of minutes." I said placing my shirt over my still wet head, I reminded myself I really needed a towel. I peeked over to see Ichiru still standing there, and felt a small smirk tug at my lips at the sight, "Unless you wanna watch me dress?" I mocked playfully. His face heated up even more and he shrieked, "W-Wha-? No!" And ran out the room slamming the door. I chuckled shaking my head. _Heh, so easy to ruffle up back then..._I thought a bit sadly running my hand through my hair trying to get it the least bit dry before I went downstairs to eat.

I made my way to the door and walked out of my room, I felt my heart race in my chest for some reason as I walked down the hall and turned the corner to the stair case. _Dammit calm down you stupid heart! _I thought angrily as I made my way down the steps ignoring the way a few creaked. I, however, stopped at the entrance way to the living area to take a deep breath and calm my racing heart beat. _It's your family Zero... It's just your family..._I told myself, _You're family that had been dead for a good 8 years! _I scowled but immediately shook my head to clear it of any thoughts. _I just have to act like I used to...act...like...I used to. _I reminded myself as I finally gained the control of my breathing and collected myself enough to make my way to the dining room where my mother and father were bickering none too quietly with each other, and Ichiru was boredly picking at his food with a silver fork, leaning his head on his hand.

I didn't dare to announce my arrival, I had a feeling I should let them bicker, and besides I really didn't want to be under the spotlight at my first dinner with my family again. So I silently took a seat next to my brother who twitched a bit at my presence but calmed down shortly after to give me a small smile, I returned the smile as best as I could. Well, he must've remembered what happened upstairs cause then he blushed and stared at his food as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. _Pffft, yeah right! _I thought inwardly grimacing _Mothers cooking can be lethal! There's absolutely nothing fascinating thing in the world. I remember when I had to be taken to the emergency room for food posioning! Yeah...It's that bad. _I shuddered at the memory, Ichiru must've noticed cause he giggled, I rolled my eyes and continued to pick at my own food with a suspicious look.

"Ah-hrm!" I heard someone cough for our attention and glanced up to see both my parents looking at me, or rather, I could see my mother glaring at me. I glanced at Ichiru and saw him shrug at me in response. I gave a sigh, "What is it...Mom?" I asked though I already kinda knew what she was gonna start complaining about. Her pink lips pressed together in a fine line as she scowled, "I thought I told you two time and time again not to play with your food." She said. I frowned, "Errr...I wasn't...?" I mummbled quietly.

"But moooom~ You're cooking sucks!" Ichiru whined tiredly still poking what looked to be...uuuh...I guess...umm...Okay I have no fucking idea what that shit was...Uhhh...Possibly shit. And I had to keep myself from agreeing with him cause my mom can get mad pretty easily. My mom gasped with a hurt look on her face, and my dad had to turn the other way to hide an amused smile that appeared because he agreed to. "How can you say that? I work hard everyday to make a good meal for my family and this is the thanks I get!" She cried dramatically crossing her arms in front of her. I scoff at that statement and couldn't stop myself from making comments, "Really? Mom I hate to break it to you...But no matter how lon or how hard you work at perparing us food, it'll always suck."

Ichiru and my dad laughed at that but quickly shut up when my mom gave them both a death glare. "That is so not true! My cooking isn't always that bad...Right Sona?" She asked turning towards my dad with a 'You better fucking agree with me or else I'll cut your dick off' look. Sona coughed nervously glancing at us for help, I looked the other way while Ichiru looked back down at his food...Poking it. I could just feel his glare that said 'Good for nothings'. Hah!

"Uuh, well...Hon...Sometimes...You're cooking can be...Umm...Bad." He said not looking my mother in the eye. Who would, she's glaring up a snow storm. I shuddered, _I've almost forgotten how frightening my mother could be. _I thought to myself, hell, the woman would whack us with a stick if we ever misbehaved or pissed her off! " 'Sometimes' dad?" Ichiru asked raising a thin brow, "Don't you mean 'most of the time'?" And yet again, I completely agreed with him but didn't voice it because our mother was now glaring at us. _What? Why me too? _I frowned. "You be quiet mister, if you wanna talk about bad, then let's talk about your grades in school." My mom retroted.

"What?" Ichiru shrieked blushing in embarrassment and I could hardly keep a laugh in. He snapped a sharp look at me and I just grinned at him cause we all knew it was true. Ichiru had always hated studying and so his grades were low, I, on the other hand have great grades and always have. Hello, genuis here! My mom grinned rather evilly knowing full well she got Ichiru on that one. "M-My grades are not that bad!" Ichiru protested turning away from me with his eyes snapped shut and a frown on his face. But he knew very well that his grades were that bad.

Now my dad decided to join in on the fun, "Hah! Not that bad? Your grades are low D's!" He said. "At least they're not F's!" Ichiru snapped back, yeah like that changes anything. ( Authors note: don't worry Ichiru, my grades are just like that T_T) He crossed his arms, "And besides, it's not entirely my fault!" I perked up knowing I had to hear this. _Please don't say it's my fault, don't say it's my fault, don't say it's my fault! _I chanted in my head. Ichiru then pointed an accusing finger at me. "It's all Zero's fault!" He shouted.

_AW! That bitch! _I glared at the side of his head, glared a fucking hole there and I knew he felt it cause he paled. I placed my elbow on the table and rested my chin on my hand still keeping a cold stare on him, "And please do tell how it is 'All my fault'?" I asked coldly. "You never help me, you never agree to help me study and when I do try to study, you distract me!" Ichiru muttered. My eyes widened in disbelief, "What? That is sooooo a lie!" I said...Okay maybe not, I do remember many times whenever Ichiru would try to study...I would...Distract him. "You'd always pull me outside to play, or start wrestling with me, and many times-" I stood up slamming my hands on the table making him jump.

"That! Is! A! Lie!" I shouted angrily

Ichiru stood up as well, "You pillow box me you bitch!" My jaw dropped at that. _Did this boy just call me a bitch? Hell to the no! _I screamed in my head and gritted my teeth. "Ichiru! You're gonna regret calling me that!" I growled and watched as Ichiru shrank back a bit realizing his mistake. But just when I was about to lunge at my prey, the dining room echoed with laughter. "!" I blinked staring at my parents like they were mad, I turned to Ichiru for explantion but then he started chuckling himself and sook enough he fell back in his seat and started laughing along with them.

I must look ridiculous with wide eyes, jaw slacked and mouth ajar not knowing what to do or make of this situation but then...I felt something...I don't know I guess fuzzy in my chest. I felt a bubble of laughter escape my lips, shocked but I couldn't control and ended up laughing along with everyone falling back in my seat as well. The whole house was filled with our laughter and it didn't stop for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes before everyone finally calmed down to heavy breathing and smiling like idiots. I clutched my chest to try and calm my speeding heart, _I can't remember ever laughing this hard...not even when I was with...Yuuki. _I thought a bit sadly when an image of Yuuki came to mind. I shook my head, _No, now is not the time to be thinking about her. There's nothing much I can do about her anyway right now. _I agreed with myself mentally.

My dad, sona, coughed a bit before taking a deep breath, "Well..." He paused a bit taking a lokk at all of us before settling his gaze on our mother, "What should we do now Misaki?" he asked. Misaki sighed tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear, "How about we screw away the dinner and just order a pizza or something?" she offered. All of us agreed to that, "Thank god for that." Me and my brother said at the same time, we exchanged looks and I chuckled at his blushing face.

So, my mother ended up ordering large pizza's for us, me and my brother ate an equal amount of slices but ended up fighting over the last slice. Our fight turned physcial and begun a wrestling match.

I floored his ass

"Ow Nii-san that hurt!" Ichiru whined on the floor. I scoffed and rolled my eyes as I victoriously took the last slice of pizza for myself. "It's supposed to hurt, it's called an ass-whooping!" I said plainly. he groaned muttering cuss-words under his breath directed at me but got up and sat by my side leaning his head on my shoulder. It caught me off guard, my body going stiff at the action but soon relaxed under the familiar sensation. I felt my body warm under his touch as I just quietly nibbled on my pizza while my parents started a rather loud conversation with each other but I tuned them out.

I don't know what urged me to do this and I don't understand where this feeling came from but...

"Hey Ichiru?"

"...Yeah?"

"...I've missed you."

But my heart feels lighter than it's ever been before.

I felt Ichiru shift on my shoulder to perhaps look up at me but didn't remove himself. "...Me...too...?" He uttered in almost a whisper and if he hadn't been so close to me I probably wounldn't have heard him. But I was glad I did.

* * *

**Me:...Yeeeeeeaaaaaah...So I decided to end the chapter like this...Pretty sad I know...and I could've done better but I wanted to get this chapter done and over with and well...I think you guys waited long enough, ne? :D **

**Zero: In other words, she's a lazy bitch who didn't really want to work on this any longer. -_-**

**Me: ZERO! SHUT! UP!**

**Zero: Shut doesn't go up.**

**ME: -_-; Dumbass**

**Zero: Takes one to know one. **

**Me: I hate you Zero. **

**Zero: I love you too. **

**Me: Lol XD so I hope you guys can forgive me for making you wait so long and for the suckyness of this chapter but I promise I will try to make the next chapter managable...well as managable as writersblock will allow me to DX ARGH! **

**Zero: But review anyways...or else you'll be finding me at your front door with my bloody rose *Glare* Review now!**

**Me: Calm down Zero dear...Errr...Where's Ichiru-chan? *Looks around for my little angel* MAMA CAN'T FIND HER BABY! T_T **

**Zero: *Shrugs* Probably still hiding from you. **

**Me: Aw well bitch i'm down for this game of hide n seek! DX While i'm doing that, please review for mama :D *Starts running around screaming for Ichiru like a crazy pedo***

**-Crazylady out-**


	10. Bad news!

**Do over**

* * *

**This is crazylady here and I have some bad news. **

**Ummm...due to some extreme family problems that are happening at the moment, i won't be able to continue with my stories for a while. D: i'm really sorry but i'll continue to work on the chapters and new stories but i won't able to post anything cause the internet will be off and stuff. D: **

**i hope you all will understand. **

**-Crazylady out- **


	11. READ THIS NOW! DX

**Do over**

* * *

**This is crazylady here with her new account "The abomination" :D  
**

**Sweetass penname, huh? **

***silence***

**SCREW ALL OF YOU! DX**

***cough* Erm...Anyways, sorry for the long wait everyone, I still have some shit going around in my life (plus laziness) that's keeping me from actually posting anything XT **

**I just hope, once I do get that new chapter up, I'll get all my favorites and reviews back ^^; **

**Sorry again and please be a bit more patient for that chapter :D**

**-Crazylady out-**


End file.
